


压榨机

by NYJJohnny



Category: all彭磊 - Fandom
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 02:17:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20649575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NYJJohnny/pseuds/NYJJohnny
Summary: all彭磊文案：np、h、高虐！严重警告⚠️⚠️我是个与时俱进的作者。根据彭磊今天的微博展开的。20190915.





	压榨机

start.  
沈黎晖是这家精拉面店的老板。

一碗拉面只卖十块钱、这在日料的餐饮行业里属于白菜价了。大家都说这老板是不是傻、这么便宜连本钱都赚不回来。  
可沈黎晖却开着闪闪的BMW、住在东三环的高档住宅小区里。大家又都说沈黎晖一定是个没脑子的富二代、真是傻子都能这么命好。

精拉面店有个福利、就是店里的常客可以去厨房围观大厨亲自做拉面。  
可常客们每次进去不知道为什么都要半个多小时、有的甚至一个小时才会出来。  
而每次出来时都会一脸满足的仿佛大厨拉的面是金条一样。  
谁也没在店里见过这位大厨、似乎大厨从来不出厨房见客。只能偶尔从厨房门口的帘子下面看到一双又直又细的长腿。

庞宽就是这里的常客之一。  
这天庞宽点了一碗豚骨拉面、是熟悉的味道。  
吃完后、和老板打了个照面儿、并塞给老板一个信封、就熟门熟路的进了厨房。

厨房面积不大、摆着各种厨具和材料、和一般的拉面店大同小异。  
只是、在冷藏柜的旁边、居然有一张床。  
床很精致、丝绸面的褥子、上面铺着米白色的床单、床垫不软不硬、刚好可以放下两个人。

一个男人坐在上面抽着烟、手肘拄着膝盖、眼神有点儿空洞。围裙扔在床头、旁边儿是半碗撒了汤的拉面、看上去像是酱油味的、可里面却漂浮着乳白色的不明液体。  
男人抬起头、被庞宽的身影挡住视线。庞宽掐了男人抽了一半儿的烟。  
捏起男人的下巴、按倒在床上、栖身垮了上去。

“今天给了三倍的钱呢”

庞宽笑着、吻上了男人的唇。  
庞宽从来都是个大方的食客、也大概是对他最温柔的了吧。从来不会没有前戏就开始、也不会拿一些乱七八糟的东西在他身上试用、还会照顾他的感受并帮他。

“彭磊、你可真是个尤物！”

庞宽释放了最后的力气、抱着彭磊在怀里。彭磊的头发扫着庞宽脖子有些痒痒的、手指插进发丝里、吸了口气、可真好闻。

庞宽走后、彭磊呆滞的躺在床上、侧卧着盯着地板上的白衬衫。五分钟、睡着都来不及。学生课间都还有十分钟休息呢……

光亮再次被一个身影挡住了、彭磊歪了歪头、啊、是那个喜欢在高潮时骂英文的“朴树”。

彭磊皱了皱眉、曼城朴树可不好对付啊。  
曼城朴树说他叫小乐、可是彭磊每次都管他叫曼乐。

果然、曼乐抽起旁边的围裙带子就把彭磊的手绑在了床头、把彭磊最爱的白色嘎嘎衬衫塞进嘴里。  
已经饱受一天摧残的小粉红如今被曼乐撕咬着、彭磊撕裂般的疼。就好像女生穿了一件不合身的劣质胸罩、一直磨前面都破了也不能脱下来。

“唔、呜呜”

彭磊说不了话、只能哽咽着表达自己的疼痛。

还没玩儿够、曼乐似乎对于摆弄这具身体更加着迷。  
他随手从灶台上拿下来一个溏心蛋、含在嘴里、拽出衬衫、嘴对嘴的送了进去。溏心蛋在俩人的口中爆开、溏心从彭磊的嘴角流了出来。  
曼乐舔了舔、溏心蛋还是这种方法最好吃啊。  
曼乐确实没吃饱、没有彭磊的伺候他怎么能那么快吃饱呢？  
灶台上滚烫的沸水煮着拉面、曼乐空出水捞出一碗、沸水不小心溅到彭磊裸露的躯体上、一个激灵。曼乐端起碗、没有任何前兆、把拉面平铺在彭磊的小腹上。

“啊…”

彭磊被烫的龇牙咧嘴、小腹立刻红了、腹部剧烈起伏、可是并没有什么用。  
曼乐按着他的腰、微笑着看着彭磊想做却不能实现的动作、真可爱。  
曼乐俯下身、伸出舌头、吸允着彭磊小腹上的拉面、这真是人间美味啊！

曼乐肿胀的下体已经禁受不住这样的美味了。他脱下裤子、抬起彭磊的两条长腿跨在肩上、毫无保留的插了进去！瞬间的异物感快把彭磊撕裂了！没有扩张、没有润滑剂！  
曼乐欣赏着彭磊那痛苦的脸庞、快感增加了一倍！  
真是尤物！

晚上十点、精拉面店关门了、沈黎晖数完了手上的钞票、满意的进了厨房。  
看着躺在床上没有一丝生气的彭磊。

“别那么颓、洗个澡、一天没洗了、收拾一下、对了、头发太长了、该剪了啊。”

彭磊连喘气的力气都快没有了、也不知道是哪里来的勇气、虚弱的说道：

“我、可以不做了吗？”

“什么？！”

沈黎晖立刻跳脚了！

“你不做？！你合同可都签了！！不做也可以！赔偿三百万的违约金！”

彭磊没有接话、他赔不起、就算把他卖了他也赔不起。

他像一个被压榨过的花生，本来就是干果，仅有的一点油水已被榨取，只剩下干瘪的残渣。还是有很多人不断过来摆弄一下压榨机，看看能不能再出点油。最后只能油尽花生亡。 

第二天、一个红头发的男孩是这天的第一位客人。他是个喜欢美食的日本人、对于日式拉面他非常挑剔、尝遍了北京这么多家拉面店、觉得做的最好的就是这家精拉面了。  
红发男孩不算常客、只来过几次、沈黎晖和他攀谈过、貌似是因为工作很忙、经常出差去外地、但是只要有空都会来这家店吃一碗拉面。人很礼貌、一嘴的京片子。

沈黎晖盯着斯文吃面的男孩、心里打着小算盘。  
男孩看起来穿的还算不错、应该收入很可观。只是不知道会不会需要内方面的服务。  
沈黎晖转着眼珠子、今天还没开张、就他了！

“小伙子有女朋友么？”

“啊、还没有”

“怎么不找个女朋友啊？”

“这个、没什么时间、工作太忙了”

沈黎晖一看、有门儿！于是继续深入。

“我们家的拉面和你们日本的差不多么？”

“嗯、豚骨拉面原汁原味儿、配料什么的基本也和日式的一样、很好吃”

“那小伙子愿不愿意看看我们的大厨亲自做拉面？”

沈黎晖邪魅的笑了一下立刻改成了商务精英假笑。红发男孩很礼貌的接受了。

男孩进了厨房、一个男人映入眼帘。  
半长的头发、刻出来一样的五官、个子高挑、大概是男孩见过的腿最长的人了吧。  
男人身穿一件白色的类似于唐老鸭的T恤、那T恤明显小了一号、可是穿在男人身上却那么突兀有致、彰显出绝妙的身材。大腿和小腿几乎一般粗细。  
衣服紧致的贴合在身上、让人有一种无限的遐想、若把那衣服扒掉会是什么样子……

男孩着了迷、愣神了、直到男人叫他。

“喂、喂、你好、我叫彭磊”

男孩回过神来、握住彭磊伸出的手。

“你好、我叫hayato”

“丫头？怎么是个女孩儿名儿”

hayato没有回答、他已经完全被彭磊惊叹到了！  
怎么会有如此尤物般的男人？！

“沈黎晖都跟你说了？”

彭磊看hayato有些木讷、有点儿迟疑。  
见hayato半天没有回答、彭磊默默的走到床边。

“你是想？”

hayato这才发现里面居然还有一张床！不知想到了什么顿时从脸红到耳朵根儿！

“你花钱不是为了脸红的”

彭磊吐槽、一把拽过hayato、按在床上。  
hayato一惊！这发展得也太快了吧！彭磊刚要栖身吻下去、hayato一个转身、把彭磊压在了下面。

“嚯、原来你不是傻子啊”

hayato的心跳快蹦出嗓子眼儿了！浑身滚烫的完成了好多年都没有做过的事情。

之后、hayato告别了自己的右手、成了精拉面店的常客。

彭磊的生活似乎因为这个红发男孩的出现有了生机。  
他总是希望hayato是开店的第一个食客。因为第一个服务的是最干净的。  
hayato总是不负彭磊的期望、每次都是开店第一个来。  
这之后的一天、彭磊都会想着丫头丫头、似乎生活就好过了许多。

hayato似乎知道、又似乎不知道、可每次hayato来的那天沈黎晖的钱包都是最鼓的。

一个下雨的周末、hayato没有来、他说过基本周末是工作最忙的。  
彭磊此时的心情比雨天还要阴郁。因为、曼乐和一个不爱洗澡的男人此时正站在厨房的门口。  
不爱洗澡的男人叫子健、他没有曼乐那么喜欢玩儿、只是不爱洗澡这点让人有些厌恶。

被禁锢的双手、骑在身上的体重、彭磊被压榨着所有精力！他没有哭、眼泪在眼圈里打转、倔强的没有掉下来、他不能哭、更不能倒下、在这份合同终止之前。  
突然一个身影不知何时站在了门口、彭磊被两个男人在身上驰骋着、眼神聚焦在那个熟悉的身影上、红头发、彭磊在看到红头发的时候他转身走掉了、是那么的决绝。

彭磊撕心裂肺的绝望随着两行热泪瞬间躺下来！  
心中唯一的光亮也被熄灭。

彭磊抿了抿嘴、空洞的望着天花板、干瘪的残渣、油尽灯枯……


End file.
